Sudden Attraction
by Aurumfae
Summary: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (a LONG one shot...) When Tony gives Steve a computer, he didnt clean the history...and the soldier finds himself attracted to what he finds...


It was a late night after an official leave, given to the entire Avengers team, that Steve sat down at his desktop (yes, desktop, since Natasha and Tony both agreed with heavy teasing that Cap couldn't "handle technology" or "understand the shiny screen wasn't strong enough to handle his Neanderthal strength" as Stark so kindly put it) and decided to check his email.

"So you don't need to go to the post office for this mail...?"

Tony cackled for so long Steve walked away rolling his eyes and cursing under his breath as he cradled the huge Dell box under one strong arm.

Recalling the memory, Steve huffed, rubbing his eyes, "...Let's not focus on that..." He sighed in embarrassed surrender and instead got to reading the manual...which then confused him. It was so confusing in fact he called Stark after an hour and a half of thumbing through the pages. He would have called Peter, but it was a school night...

"Okay, gramps. I'll just come over..." Tony half laughed after trying to get Steve to understand over the awkward phone call.

"No. Don't...I know I'm not that far off! I just need to.." There was the sound of something plastic cracking then a random "shit!" followed by a long pause.

"Well. What did my dumb blonde puppy break?" Tony grinned into his cellphone.

"Fuck you."

"Hay! Manners!" Tony corrected sternly."Or else I won't come over..."

Steve sighed,"Please. Just. Fix this electronic junk, alright?!"

"I'm already on my way. I just wanted to hear your spirit break..."

Steve slammed his cellphone down as Tony's muffled cackle echoed in the soldiers living room.

"This computer is literally the oldest, most obsolete thing I could find for you from my old R and D department and you still broke the router..." Tony smiled as he fixed what Steve had broken. He was currently on the floor, bent over the machine with just a black band t-shirt on and gray, faded jeans.

Steve grumbled, "I'm new to all of this okay? It's my first computer..."

Tony looked over his shoulder with a shit eating grin.

"Daddy's saved the day. Look...it's all better." He patted the flat screen monitor with a gentle hand. "Don't let anything happen to Betsy..."

Steve sighed, relieved to have the man finished, "...Thanks Tony. Now, if it's alright with you..." He padded over to the threshold in bare feet and opened the front door of his apartment. "Have a great night."

Tony pouted,"Cant we at least get some dinner? That Taiwanese place a block from here isn't bad at 2 in the morning. It's even better when you're not sober. I'll buy you a Sam Adams, you met him in person right?"

Steve sighed as Tony laughed, "Allright, I'm done. But consider it later when you're not so grumpy..."

Although Tony and Steve were incredibly different, they were still (somehow) friends. Only because of all they had been through together. The blonde sighed,

"Tomorrow, Stark."

"Great." The brunette smiled slipping on his sunglasses. He put his hand up in a peace sign, "Peace out."

Steve mocked him with an awkward peace sign of his own and shut the door. "Thank God."

He pulled up a swivel chair to the desk where his pc now sat, up and running with a soft humming that Steve liked. He however didn't like the OS as he struggled to find the email icon with Starks weird system- a less powerful a.i. form of what Jarvis used to be- as he clicked and clicked through several files.

One file, randomly placed down several file systems, was what Steve eventually landed on filled with pictures...interesting pictures...

Steve's eyes widened and his face flushed as he looked away for a moment in shock.

"T-that looks like...Um..."

It was several photos of Tony on vacation seemingly, but with very few clothes...some with no clothes at all, surrounded by women who...also had no clothes. Unfortunately all Steve seemed to focus on was Tony's nakedness...

"I think I'll call it a night." Steve whispered, totally rattled as he quickly jolted out of his chair and down the hall to his bedroom, slamming the door shut- as if the photos would follow him throughout his home to his bed where he slept.

But there was no sleep for the poor soldier. His head ran and ran with "ideas"? "Images"...?! It was of Tony. The blonde sighed weakly as he fisted the covers in a tight grip. His dreams carried him towards the photo of the nude beach somehow with the brunette chuckling holding only a Sam Adams in one hand and his sunglasses slipped down his nose with the other hands index finger.

"Wanna drink...?" Tony slurred playfully.

He felt his face redden even outside of his sleep as he woke up with the sun shining on his face through gauzy curtains.

Steve sat up absent mindedly fondling a morning erection with a gasp. "W-what?!" He gruffed. His eyes wandered around quickly as if someone had seen him suddenly, but it was all in his head...He blushed heavily and snatched his hand away, tossed the sheets and fled to the bathroom.

"I can't believe this..." Steve sighed. The blonde took glimpses of himself in his bathroom mirror after his shower and wondered why he had that dream...he blamed it on Tony's annoying (but normal for him) personality and the late night he spent working on that damn computer.

Some part of the solder knew it'd be better to get rid of the device, but another, more embarrassing part of himself wanted to keep it. Like a knot growing in his lower stomach it pulled a string that played on some deviant behavior the blonde didn't know he had...Until now.

Steve stalked towards the living room in pajama bottoms where he had abandoned the computer in the middle of the night only to see that it's light hum still kept the machine glowing. A screensaver was his only barrier to the photos that lied behind it. It all seemed sinister for some reason to Steve...

An echo of Tony's loud laugh came to mind suddenly and he started to feel stupid. It was only a photo. Not Hydra for hells sake.

Steve stepped up to the chair and moved it aside to take a seat. He moved the mouse and the barrier disappeared.

He flushed as a photo of Tony sitting on a beach chair with his arms up and behind his head while his legs were crossed. But it didn't block the cameras view of his sex lazed across his upper thigh. A grin from ear to ear was plastered on his face. The photo had to be from before he and Pepper ever considered a relationship seeing as every other picture had a different woman in it...

Steve was hesitatant to get the photo off the screen. He just stared at the image until he unconsciously leaned into the monitor and with his free hand gently groped his dick under the fleece-y pants. He looked down at what he was doing...But didn't stop. He gave a soft hearted sigh and relented to unbuttoning the fly and shoving his large hand down to where his cock was and stroked it until he felt his mind hazing over.

Somehow the brunettes smart ass quips came to mind and it only made him more stiff. He grunted as his hand sped up and down his length, squeezing the tip as precum dripped down his fingertips. A lingering sigh gave way to a satisfying moan that ended his orgasmic day dream. He became alert again relatively quickly, darting off to get cleaned up.

"I'll be glad when leave is over...too much free time. Guess idle hands are the Devils workshop." Steve mumbled half-jokingly in the bathroom, rubbing his ruddy face. Except his body wasn't treating it like a joke...there was an attraction the blonde was fighting...

He remembered his promise to Tony only after the brunette called him when he was trying to unwind with a magazine. He felt his face redden as he clumsily answered the phone.

"Hello..?" Steve answered.

"F.r.i.d.a.y., turn down the music!" Tony yelled as the sound of Deep Purple slowly died in the background. "Hay! We still on for tonight? Taiwanese on me!"

Steve blushed,"Yeah. Almost forgot."

"Well that's rude." Tony huffed.

"Sorry Tony. I just was busy. Forgot about it..."

The blonde suddenly heard a rush of what was probably tools hitting the floor in the others giant tech garage. "Pick that up! What are you even doing online...?! Go to bed!"

Steve laughed,"More robot problems?"

"You have no idea." Tony grumbled,"Hay, I'll send you to Uncle Steve's house and let him use his oldster abilities to destroy technology on you! Then you'll be sorry!"

The blonde gruffed."Fuck you."

"You wish!" Tony teased.

Steve dropped the cellphone with a crash as Tony yelled, "What the hell was that? You need life alert?"

The blonde blushed deeply as he scrambled to pick up the phone.

"Come over at 10 pm. I need to take a nap first..."

"Of course you do. Goodnight grampa." Tony laughed hanging up the phone. He still was curious about that crash though...

When Tony knocked on the door hours later, the other felt he was finally mentally prepared and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Yo." Tony greeted, wearing tortoise-shell Gucci sunglasses that overtook his face, but somehow fit him. He took them off and slipped them into an available leather lapel pocket on his jacket. "You ready? I got the Porsche so..."

The brunette looked up at Steve who was frowning. "What?"

"We're not on the Cosby show." The genius said mockingly."Do I have to help you get dressed again? For the 18th time?!"

"This sweater is...Louie batan." He tried to read the tag.

"Oh my God, Steve. It's _Louis Vuitton_." Tony rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's a French name. Been there, but sadly don't speak the language." Steve gruffed.

" _Je connais..._ " Tony sighed.

Steve frowned,"...What..?"

The brunette took the soldiers wrist, "Don't worry about that, just follow me." He pulled the other towards his bedroom.

Steve suddenly felt incredibly self conscious and halted mid stride. His strength caused Tony to jerk and he almost fell.

"What the hell, man? Is there a problem..?!"

Steve flushed."No. Not at all."

The brunette eyed him,"Yeah, Steve. That was convincing. Top notch." Tony mocked."Is there a bunch of PlayBoy magazines back there, mister?"

Steve sighed angrily, pushing past the other. Now he was agitated, but grateful for it, since it allowed him to focus on something else besides the smell of Tony's cologne...

"If you're going to help, then help." Steve grumbled after waking into his bedroom and opening the door to his spacious closet.

Lines of clothes from his friends hung up on the rod, from Natasha to Sam to even Bruce (giving him an authentic yukata from his time hiding in the Japanese mountains). But none had given him more than Tony. There was an entire section of select foreign designer brands only the billionaire could provide...

"Cant believe Pepper allows you to run the company like this...Spending money so frivolously..."

Tony half chuckled,"The company is in her name...Honestly, I work for her." The brunette waved off a saddened look from Steve to say, "She's always been the owner! Not like I'm around much to take care of anything..."

Steve's blue eyes held onto Tony's expressions. He was always so good at _hiding_. Not even Steve understood that when he had first met the arrogant asswipe years ago, but now...

"What's with the forlorn looks?! I'm fine. Get over yourself. If I needed help I'd go to Natasha, not you. Now suit up."

The brunette pushed a new outfit into the others arms and stood watch. "Get dressed. And no more 1980's television for you!"

Steve's face turned incredibly red. This time Tony noticed immediately.

"So...you're sick? I know a Tibetan remedy for that." The brunette mocked again.

Steve just silently pushed the other out the room while Tony kept pushing him with questions.

The door shut with a loud slam and the familiar click of a lock.

"I'm definitely telling everyone you're officially a creepy old man!" Tony yelled through the door.

"If you do I'll kill you." Steve answered loudly.

Tony laughed under his breath, "Yeah right. I'm your only normal two armed friend..."

"I HEARD THAT." Steve yelled. Tony cackled as he walked back to the living room.

Being the nosy little fucker he was, he started rambling through Steve's things--like he usually did when he was actually allowed to be in the blonde's home. He halted at the computer and smirked.

"Hay, Betsy..." Tony cooed playfully,"How's gramps been treating you...?" He touched the mouse not thinking much of it...

Until he saw himself. The brunette hesitated, first thinking about how he didn't remember much from that convention...And when did Happy take those pictures??...

Then his brown eyes narrowed as he realized something. And that made him smirk...much like a devil...

Steve wandered out at the wrong time. And before the blonde could tackle the brunette to the ground, Tony looked up. He slipped on his sunglasses and said, "Ready?"

The soldier was locked in place. The sleek black Armani suit felt more like a designer straight jacket. But Tony showed no visible signs he had seen anything unusual and spoke up.

"At ease, already!" Tony mocked,"Stop gawking and let's go. I'm starving..."

The ride there was as casual as Tony could make it, with Steve locked to the passenger side door as if it was a life preserver.

"Does Sting put you on edge that much?" Tony chuckled. He wanted Steve to actually relax...If it was possible.

Steve looked over cautiously. His blue eyes were calculating if the brunette was luring him into a false sense of security but Tony was too good at _hiding_. The blonde was trying to outhink him...

"This is fine. I like it..." Steve said as calmly as possible. "What's the name of this song?"

" _Desert Rose._ " Tony replied, turning the wheel with the palm of his left hand. His eyes following the empty road with little effort. His multitasking was actually amazing, if you truly stopped to watch. All that frenetic energy being controlled (for once). To Steve this was weird.

 _'Now I know for sure he knows about the photos...'_ Steve thought inwardly. He turned to face the window and sighed. _'...Why...why did I...why was I attracted to it? To him...?!'_

He recalled when he was in the past of his youth, getting drunk in a bar near the edge of the Bronx with Bucky after a few games of pool and vaguely remembering the other grinding up against his ass with a horny drunken grin into the side of the pool table. He also remembered not stopping him.

Steve turned ruddy sitting in the dim car...wondering if that instance that lead to that night was what set him up for this...

He had never had any relationships with women aside from his large and unrequited crush on Peggy so many decades ago. The thought made him somber and achy. He missed the closeness of his friend and the desire to know what he had missed, if anything, with Peggy...

Tony didn't fail to notice the light dim in Steve's eyes and he clenched his jaw, holding back what he desired to say...

The brunette sighed, "Don't pass out on me, Rogers. I can drink like a fish."

Steve's eyes brightened as he came back from the brink of his memories. He faced Tony and gave a small smile, "Yeah, I bet. But I can handle beer. Don't worry about me."

Tony smirked,"We'll see."

The bar at the Taiwanese restaurant, called "Tusk", was fairly silent. It was a casual but easy-going upscale place, and most of the people at the bar were busy conversing with one another instead of wanting to make a scene. Steve could never get completely used to it. To him, a bar was always a dive: crowded, loud and dirty.

"Stop being so stiff." Tony grumbled, pulling at Steve's collar. It was crooked from the blonde turning his head every which-way.

"The atmosphere in here always...gets to me." Steve admitted.

Tony laughed, "Uptight or loud and obnoxious. I do well in both. It's a talent." He winked, after lifting up and off his sunglasses.

Steve cleared his throat, putting up the menu like a makeshift barrier to the others playful mood. He couldn't concentrate with all these things racing in his head...he definitely needed a drink...

"Jack and coke." Steve instructed the waiter.

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Not bad. An old-y but a goody..." He commented,"Get me the same."

Now it was Steve's turn to look across the table, "I was sure it was going to be an endless stream of long island ice teas for you..."

"Maybe later. Depends on how crazy you want me to get..." He smirked.

Steve blushed and put up the menu, clearing his throat.

"I see they sell a pound steak here..." The blonde mumbled almost to himself. Tony chuckled softly, now eyeing the food items himself.

"Yeah. It's pretty good...But the ceviche is better..." Tony commented. "...We could share a specialty platter..."

Steve felt his skin become hotter as he spared a gaze across the table. He couldn't help but notice the piercing brown eyes that looked back at him. Long eyelashes were hooded and his expression was pleasant but...controlled. It lured Steve to relax, however he felt himself become excited and hoped he wouldn't have to leave the table anytime soon...

"So...when are those drinks gonna get here..." Steve half chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck.

When the drinks did arrive, the blonde downed his and then again when the refill came that Tony had to comment he was surprised the boy scout could drink so much so quick. And the mixed drink wasn't weak either. The jack was sharp and the coke hardly did anything to curb it...

It didn't take long for the two of them to get drunk and comfortable with one another. The blonde smiled warmly, laughing at Tony's jokes...that got dirtier as the night went on. It had been a while since the brunette drank like that. His old self was slipping out and his flirtatious attitude was set on getting the blonde...

"So...you done with being an eagle scout for today...?"

Steve grumbled softly,"just because I take my job s-seriously doesn't mean...I'm...perfect."

"But you _look_ perfect..." Tony purred, his voice dropping an octave. "Seriously. You..." -his brown eyes narrowed-" _I...I think. I want to fuck you_."

Steve's entire body stiffened and almost like a switch, he immediately sobered up.

"...uh. _What...?_ " Steve whispered.

Tony swirled the vodka in his glass, nodding to himself, "Yeah. I...Definitely. Want. To fuck you." The brunette cackled loudly, standing up and downing the rest of his drink. "I got the bill, babe."

Steve was complete red when Tony wandered over to his seat, bowing and waving an arm out dramatically, "Get up...or should I buddy carry you out...?"

"T-tony...I..." Steve flushed shooting up to his feet, "L-listen...I..."

"Hay...I won't do anything you don't like. I promise." Tony slurred, chuckling.

The blonde flushed further, not sure if he understood completely what was happening...but he also couldn't lie to himself: he was enjoying this. Perhaps, too much...

Tony's car drove them back to Steve's apartment...but not before the brunette slid his way into Steve's space in the passenger side as he licked a line up from the blonde's collar to his ear. He grumbled a small laugh and sighed the words, " _You want this, don't you...?_ "

Steve's blue eyes were hazed with lust, he stared at Tony and whispered, "...I want it..."

The brunette laughed and pulled Steve closer until their lips crashed into one another and he was trying to coax Steve's mouth open with his tongue.

"Boss... _*ahem*_ we're here, boss..." F.r.i.d.a.y. announced. Her Irish accent made both the men look up. Tony pulled his hand from palming Steve's cock and gruffed out, "...Damn. Didn't expect to get back so fast..."

He turned to Steve purring, "Want me to carry you upstairs...? I can."

Steve laughed,"Maybe later, Tony."

The two of them made it to Steve's front door with the brunette pawing at the blonde, groping his ass which made the soldier moan.

He shut the door behind him as they stripped off their clothes, quickly kissing in between their actions before falling naked on the sofa.

Tony sighed, licking and lapping at Steve's chest, making the blonde weak and hard where Tony's knee pressed in between his legs to support it.

" _Mmn.._ Not so rough, Stark..." Steve purred lying on the sofa with Tony on top of him.

"My bad.." Tony smirked, still tipsy as he fondled Steve's cock, stroking it until it dripped.

"... _fuck me_..." the blonde sighed quietly, embarrassed even more so by Tony's dark eyed gaze that wanted nothing more than to oblige him.

Tony instructed the blonde to part his legs and pull his knees to his chest so that the other could work his asshole open with his tongue.

Steve was red like a tomato, mumbling out, "B-but...you don't have to..." until he was whining in need as Tony's lips and tongue were on him. His facial hair tickling Steve's skin and making him groan with a shy smile...

The brunette pulled his mouth away as Steve's thighs shook. He could tell the other was already near his limit.

"Such a virgin..." Tony teased, cackling as he inserted a large finger into the blonde who gasped—not expecting it.

Steve frowned, blushing, "D-don't make fun of me...I...I'm not anyhow..."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "You slept with someone...?" The other asked nonchalantly, still fingering him. "It was either Bucky or Sam..."

Steve flushed. How could he have guessed men (first off) and then been correct in his initial assumption (guessing Bucky first)??

"What...? A-and why say Sam..?" Steve flushed darkly, not thinking that his other friend was remotely a consideration...

Tony chuckled softly. "All the pretty boys want you, Rogers...you're such a loveable... _fuckable..._ golden retriever, all-American..."

The blonde was turned away, fussing under his breath, "Fuck off..."

" _Don't mind if I do.."_ Tony purred loudly, holding the base of his cock and aiming it at Steve's hole. The tip slipped in easily making the genius wonder, "Did you...play with yourself...to my photos?"

Steve hid his face under his large arm, "...No.."

Tony pushed in further, "mmh, you're lying babe.."

Steve sighed wetly, his cock twitching. "Y-yes...okay?! _Uuhnnn_..."

Tony rocked his hips playfully, "Much better...Uncle Sam doesn't like liars..."

The brunette began thrusting as Steve gasped, holding his legs as Tony supported himself on the back of the sofa, driving himself deeper. His narrow hips snapped as he thrusted over and over.

Steve moaned loudly, unable to keep himself quiet as Tony fucked him. His blue eyes slightly rolled into his head, feeling his cock twitching uncontrollably. The blonde grabbed himself, and began stroking as fast as he could to keep up with the human Thumper...

He knew Tony had energy, but this was ridiculous...after the first two times Steve came, he thought the other would be finished. But when Tony took Steve from behind, both of them with their knees in the sofa, gripping the back of the furniture for purchase as Tony bucked his hips while Steve was partially bent over to acomidate for Tony's height—he felt a shiver run up his spine for the third time as his knees buckled..

"I gotcha..." Tony panted, gripping Steve's hips as he continued. He could feel his cock twitching inside Steve's ass and he moaned deeply into the blondes shoulder...

" _Mn_... _gonna_ _cum_..."

Steve arched his back as Tony finished, the excess running down the blondes thighs. Several rivulets had already ran their course down the blondes skin as Steve climaxed afterward, clinching Tony's cock.

"Ah, _Tonyy_..." Steve moaned, letting himself fall into the sofa. The brunette followed suit, slumping over onto the soldiers back.

"...F-fucking... _amazing..."_ Tony murmured, barely audible. He put a sticky hand into Steve's blonde hair, making the other weakly grimace...

"...Maybe...you could _not_ do that...?"

"My bad.."

The two would wonder about this new relationship later...For now, it was time to sleep, cramped on the sofa.


End file.
